1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device for converting an interlaced image signal included in a moving image signal to a progressive image signal, and to an image processing method used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image signal for television broadcasting and an image signal recoded on a video cassette, a digital versatile disc (DVD) or other recoding media are an interlaced image signal in which an odd field image and even field image are arranged alternately.
On the other hand, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel or other flat panel displays is used with a progressive image signal scanning continuously.
There has been an image processing device for converting the interlaced image signal to the progressive image signal in related art.
The image processing device in related art interpolates a line not existing in the field image signal to generate a frame image signal included in the progressive image signal based on a line in a field image signal included in the interlaced image signal.
For example, an example of the image processing device in related art has been mentioned in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-179884.